Windshield wipers are standard features on all vehicles (e.g., front wipers, rear wipers). Windshield wipers generally comprise a wiper blade assembly carried by an arm mounted for movement in reciprocal directions on a windshield of a vehicle. The present invention features a decoration device for windshield wipers. The decoration device can provide entertainment to a user as well as improve the appearance of the wipers.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.
The present invention features a decoration device for attaching to a windshield wiper (e.g., an arm of the windshield wiper). The device comprises an elongated strip; a cloth component disposed on a top surface of the strip, the cloth component resembles a tail of an animal; and at least one clip disposed on a bottom surface of the strip, the clip is configured to wrap around a portion of the arm of the windshield wiper, the clip comprises a screw clamp for tightening the clip around the portion of the arm of the windshield wiper.
In some embodiments, the strip is constructed from a generally flexible plastic material. In some embodiments, the animal includes a domestic cat, a domestic dog, a lion, a rhinoceros, a snake, a tiger, an elephant, a zebra, a wolf, a dingo, or a kangaroo. In some embodiments, the cloth component is constructed from a plush material that resembles fur. In some embodiments, the strip is between about 12 to 24 inches in length as measured from a first end to a second end.
The present invention also features a combination windshield wiper with decoration device. The combination windshield wiper with decoration device comprises a standard windshield wiper comprising an arm and a blade; and a decoration device for attaching to the arm of the standard windshield wiper, the decoration device comprising an elongated strip; a cloth component disposed on a top surface of the strip, the cloth component resembles a tail of an animal; and at least one clip disposed on a bottom surface of the strip, the clip is configured to wrap around a portion of the arm of the windshield wiper, the clip comprises a screw clamp for tightening the clip around the portion of the arm of the windshield wiper.
In some embodiments, the strip is constructed from a generally flexible plastic material. In some embodiments, the animal includes a domestic cat, a domestic dog, a lion, a rhinoceros, a snake, a tiger, an elephant, a zebra, a wolf, a dingo, or a kangaroo. In some embodiments, the cloth component is constructed from a plush material that resembles fur. In some embodiments, the strip is between about 12 to 24 inches in length as measured from a first end to a second end.